Winnie Pooh: Una nueva aventura
by Papillon-Pa
Summary: Todo es diferente en el bosque y el ahora adolescente se encuentra con un nuevo sentimiento dentro de su corazón, y tiene que ver con el que siempre a sido su amigo mas cercano. ¿Será posible solucionar tantos conflictos amorosos cuando se conoce tan poco del tema?


Capítulo 1

Mis memorias "WP"

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que fueron 16 años desde la última gran aventura, aunque no estoy del todo seguro. A pesar de eso seguimos siendo amigos pero...en estos días algo está pasando, ya no puedo verlo de la misma forma. Todo este problema empezó cuando yo menos me di cuenta.

Acababa de empezar el invierno, para ese entonces yo ya había dejado de comer tanto, mi sobre peso era una cosa completamente del pasado, seguía comiendo miel pero ahora de una forma más "moderada". En fin, esa mañana no tenía ganas de levantarme, porque, al ser oso, tenía que invernar. Ya nada nuevo pasaba en el bosque de los cien acres, así que tampoco era de mucha relevancia o importancia, que yo despertara. Era simple en realidad. Estaba recostado en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero había algo en mi mente que me impedía el lograr mi objetivo, mi estómago emitía tremendos ruidos; no podía tener los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo y era molesto, ya que me había asegurado previamente de comer lo necesario para esta situación. Pero mi hambre no se provocaba sola, era un aroma lo que la tenía alerta, un rico aroma a miel que provenía de un lugar muy cerca. Finalmente me digne a abrir los ojos algo aturdido, y al hacerlo mi vista se topó con unos brillantes cristales de color café oscuro, refulgían con el ligero brillo de la ventana y el reflejo de la nieve; me parecía incluso que el color no solo era café, si no que tenía una salpicadura de rojo, y eran acompañados de un gesto de sincera alegría, una deslumbrante sonrisa que se asomaba detrás de un gran tarro azul lleno de brillante y fresca miel. Di un salto involuntario al percibir la imagen y después logre darme cuenta de que era nada más que.

-¿Christofer Robin? - pregunte aun con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz algo ronca.

-Sabía que no estarías dormido aun osito bobito - me contesto con su habitual alegría y sencillez, yo lo contemple por unos segundos y luego mi vista paso a la miel que el sostenía con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué trajiste miel? - pregunté sin expresión alguna, Christofer soltó una risa disimulada.

-Porque quería desearte las buenas noches antes de que durmieras.

Fue su respuesta. No dejaba de mirarme, ni de sonreír; y yo no me cansaba de mirarle, estaba completamente perdido en el brillo de sus ojos que resaltaba debajo de su flequillo castaño, pienso que él lo notó por que de inmediato parpadeo más rápido y volvió a reír.

-También...- dijo de pronto -...quería decirte algo importante...

-¿Paso algo malo? - pregunté mientras me sentaba lentamente y tomaba la miel con ambas manos.

-Descuida, no es malo - contestó sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Entonces...- le dije mientras sacaba la mano del tarro de miel y lamia cada uno de mis dedos -... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Entonces volteó la mirada a otro lado, para ser más preciso, miró al piso, noté como pasaba saliva y trataba de mirarme y evadirme, todo al mismo tiempo. Volví a meter la mano en el tarro y él tomó mi muñeca para evitar que la sacara.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo de forma preocupada, pero él no lo notó.

-No sé cómo decirte esto - fue su respuesta después de una breve pausa.

¿Él no sabía que decir? Era extraño, él siempre tenía las palabras para explicarlo todo, siempre contestaba mis preguntas, por más absurdas que estas fueran, y ahora estaba allí sosteniendo mi mano con un ligero temblor y las mejillas con un muy ligero tono rosado. ¿Estaba avergonzado? Pero, ¿de qué? Era complicado para mí comprenderlo; pero no significaba que no trataría de entenderlo.

-¿Tiene que ver con la escuela otra vez? -pregunté- yo sé que no puedo hacer...

-No es eso -me interrumpió- es que yo...sé que somos amigos desde hace mucho...y...no ha habido nada que haga que eso cambie...pero desde hace unos años que siento algo más por ti...

Se detuvo con la respiración muy agitada, el silencio era tal que incluso podía escuchar el dum-dum de su corazón que latía desenfrenado. De pronto me di cuenta que no era su corazón, si no el mío el que se movía de forma acelerada, pero no sabía por qué.

-Yo te amo... -dijo Christofer de forma casi inaudible, pero fue como si le gritara a mi corazón, el cual dio un vuelco con esta simple frase.

-¿Que dijiste? - pregunté, más para re afirmarlo que por sordera.

-Que te amo...de una forma muy especial...nadie creería que esto sería posible... juran que eres solo mi imaginación pero yo sé que eres el único que es dueño de mi alma y mi mundo entero.

Mientras hablaba me había sujetado por los hombros y me miraba con una sinceridad abrumadora. Yo estaba atónito, lo miraba fijamente y sentía como la miel resbalaba de mi mano lentamente. El me soltó sin apartar la vista de mí y ahora su rostro mostraba una expresión extraña, nos quedamos así por unos minutos y de pronto el comenzó a acercarse a mí; intenté hacerme para atrás pero mi cuerpo se resistía; Christofer se acercó a mí de tal forma que podía sentir su nariz junto a la mía y su aliento dulce me rozaba los labios; mis ojos se cerraron de forma involuntaria y fue como si mi cabeza fuese empujada hacia adelante. Pude sentir una explosión en el pecho, podía sentir una pasión extraña que me recorría el cuerpo entero, mis brazos rodearon el cuello de mi amigo y él me tomó por la cintura, el tarro azul rodo por la cobija y lentamente nos fuimos recostando en mi cama de madera sin dejar de besarnos. El tomo mi mano, que aun tenia miel en ella, y la limpió de una forma peculiar, después comenzó a besarme el cuello y...bueno...aun no encuentro una forma de describir lo que paso después; fue como estar en un lugar desconocido y sentir que un mar de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, llenándome de satisfacción y algo más...

Al amanecer, no supe por que desperté; me encontraba boca arriba y sentía como si no pudiese levantarme. Por un momento mi cabeza analizo la posibilidad de que los sucesos anteriores habían sido un sueño; pero jale las cobijas para acomodarme y al moverse me mostraron esa cabellera castaña y una blanca espalda. Di un brinco y aquella persona se dio una vuelta lenta para mirarme.

-Que sucede osito pooh?- me dijo entre algunos balbuceos y sueños tratando de mostrarme una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó? - pregunte de forma torpe, tratando de que el me contestara algo que fuera lo contrario a lo que yo recordaba.

Dio un bostezo y extendió su mano hasta lograr tocar mi mejilla con cariño.

-Si sabes que fue lo que pasó- respondió con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Entonces...- dije en tono alarmado y sentándome como si hubiera sido empujado-...lo que me...dijiste...fue...

-¿Real? - el terminó la oración y se levantó con tal calma que pude ver la sabana que se acomodaba lentamente al son de sus movimientos; nuevamente me sonrió.

-P-pero...es que yo... - no podía formular palabras, no sabía que decirle, era abrumador que me mirara de esa forma y más aún porque él siempre había sabido más cosas que yo; y podía sentir que él sabía lo que yo pensaba.

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que será difícil que asimiles lo que te he dicho...y...no quiero perderte por causa de esto- sus palabras eran tan dulces que hacían que mi corazón latiera más acelerado, incluso sentí el color subir a mis mejillas -podríamos simplemente olvidar este momento y seguir...sin más...

Recuerdo haberme tapado el rostro con las cobijas, y sentir el aire frio del invierno acariciándome la espalda; no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No quiero que ese día desaparezca- dije como un suspiro pero sin destaparme el rostro -fue...muy especial, y me encantó.

"¿Que estoy diciendo?" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. El silencio era tan frio como el clima de afuera, podía escucharse a la nieve caer sobre el tejado.

-Quiero estar a tu lado por mucho tiempo...hasta que cumpla cien años, pero me gustaría que tú pensaras de la misma...

-Si lo hago...- le interrumpí -pero pensé que eso no sería algo común.

Sentí su mano que sujetaba las mías debajo de las sábanas y lentamente descubría mi rostro que aún estaba sonrojado; yo tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí vi su inmensa sonrisa, volvió a acariciar mi mejilla con ternura y soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Te amo tanto, que la palabra misma es muy poco para expresarlo- me dijo poco antes de acercarse y darme un suave beso en los labios.

Después de unas horas el salió de mi casa y se dispuso a regresar a la suya con la promesa de que regresaría cada día para estar conmigo; un último beso se marcó en mis labios y él se fue con pasos lentos debido a la nieve del suelo.

Solo regresé al interior de mi casa para ponerme mi ya acostumbrada bufanda y salí a la nieve que aun marcaba las pisadas de Christofer; las mire por un momento y pocos segundos después fui caminando hasta la casa de mi buen amigo puerquito, mis pies me llevaron y yo solo los seguí; no sabía que diría, lo único que quería era hablar de nada en especial. Finalmente toque a la pequeña puerta de madera, la cual no tardo en abrirse.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí oso pooh - me recibió mi amigo con una gran pila de leños sobre sus manos - pensé que te habías decidido a invernar desde que Christofer Robin había entrado a la universidad...

Hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara y así lo hice. Su casa no había cambiado más que de tamaño ya que él también había crecido en esos años, cerré la puerta y me paré en el recibidor.

-Sé que así lo había decidido, pero este año no pude dormir.

-Lo he notado - me dijo soltando la madera cerca de la chimenea y mostrándome una sonrisa - y quisiste venir para que te ayude con eso, ¿o quieres estar con un amigo solamente?

-Diría que es la segunda, no tengo mucho sueño en este momento - respondí con una leve risa - pero realmente no tengo muchos temas en mente que podamos hablar.

-Pues podríamos hablar sobre él porque fue que te pusiste la playera al revés.

Mire hacia abajo y en efecto tenia mal acomodada mi ropa, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

-Discúlpame por presentarme de esta forma- le dije mientras me quitaba la bufanda y la colgaba en una silla -no sé qué me paso.

Me quite la playera y lentamente le di la vuelta, Puerquito soltó una risa disimulada mientras iba a una alacena y buscaba algo.

-Descuida, creo saber por qué fue, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor si solo desayunaras antes de salir?

Tan pronto termine de arreglarme vi sobre su mesa un tarro de miel y una hogaza de pan.

-De nuevo te pido una disculpa - dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y metía el pan en el tarro - pero te agradezco por esto.

-No tienes que agradecer, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de tus problemas.

No pude evitar ahogarme con esta declaración, si el sabia tanto de mi...sería posible que supiera ya lo de Christofer? Y si lo sabía, ¿qué me diría? No podía quedarme con la duda pero tampoco podía decir todo de un solo golpe. Tosí un par de veces y me quede callado mirando a mi amigo que me observaba con gesto preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? - pregunto mientras corría a traerme un vaso de agua. Negué con la cabeza - ¿estás seguro? Creo que el haber invernado tantos años te afecto un poco.

-Sí, debe ser eso... - respondí con un tono distraído mientras tomaba el vaso que me daba mi amigo. Lentamente bebí el agua y pude volver a morder el pan. Puerquito me miro como analizándome, aunque yo casi no lo percibí debido a que mi mente aún se encontraba en mi casa el día anterior. Seguía comiendo lentamente con la vista fija en la miel que permanecía inmóvil frente a mí.

-Tú tienes algo más... ¿paso algo malo ayer?

Pregunto de pronto yo solo me quede quieto, no sabía que decirle.

-Si...algo te paso - dijo sin dejar de mirarme - pero, si no quieres hablar de ello yo...

-Ayer Christofer Robin me dijo algo que aún no estoy seguro de que pasara, yo pienso que fue un sueño~ pero fue algo tan real, además yo también pienso lo mismo y no sé qué hacer, porque en el fondo si quería que pasara pero...

Me detuve de pronto cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer mi cabeza en ellos. No escuchaba ruidos, la habitación se sentía igual que el frio de afuera, no levante la vista; temía que Puerquito me estuviera mirando con desprecio o algo similar. El silencio parecía durar horas, solo mi respiración profunda resonaba en mis oídos. Entonces mi amigo soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que paso como para que te pongas de esa forma? -me pregunto sin poder detener su risa- si es algo que hizo Christofer Robin no tiene que ser tan malo, ¿tiene que ver con la escuela?

Nuevamente el tema de la escuela. Hacia unos años yo le había pedido a Christofer que me permitiera ir con él a la escuela, pero después de una pelea él se fue a la universidad y dejo de venir tan seguido, fue entonces que me di a la idea de invernar para verlo en mis sueños; todos habían escuchado esa discusión y todos estaban al tanto de ese problema; pero tenía que aclarar que ese problema ya no era el que me molestaba.

-Yo también pensé que era la escuela...- respondí aun sin levantar la mirada y con un tono de voz similar a un suspiro -...pero era algo más serio.

No dije más, estaba esperando el golpe.

-Entonces eso finalmente está resuelto, me alegra mucho - dijo mi amigo - ¿pero entonces que fue?

Solté un suspiro y tuve que explicar todo, o al menos la mayor parte, de lo que había pasado el día anterior. El me escucho en cada palabra sin decir absolutamente nada; tenía una expresión hermética y no hacia ruido a menos que se acomodara en su asiento. Finalmente termine y el lugar entero se volvió a cubrir solo del silbido del viento helado que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Deje caer el cuerpo y volví a recargar la cabeza sobre la mesa acompañada de un leve suspiro. Un delicado reloj resonaba sobre una repisa de madera y el ruido del segundero le hacia compañía a la nieve que caía con suavidad sobre el techo.

-Pero... - dijo finalmente Puerquito con un poco de esfuerzo -...si te tiene tan confundido, ¿porque no le dijiste como te sentías? ¿Porque simplemente aceptaste lo que él dijo?

¿Por qué? Yo no lo sabía, y creo que mi amigo lo vio en mis ojos, porque solo me sonrió y no pregunto nada más.

-Entonces intenta solucionar primero lo que hay en tu cabeza y después puedes decidir qué hacer, pero recuerda ser precavido.

-Gracias - fue lo único que pude decirle.

Después de unos minutos de seguir hablando con el sobre lo que nos traería el invierno decidí ir a recoger leña; ya que había decidido no dormir, de algún modo tenía que mantener el calor en casa. Me despedí de mi amigo y fui directo al bosque, no tenía nada que perder…


End file.
